


Gifted with awkwardness

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, Ross forever fails at human interaction, Very awkward hero, that one plot important dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has little experience when it comes to proper human interactions. And even less when it comes to giving presents.</p><p>Basically, a cave visit and subsequent dagger scene at the beginning of the story from Ross' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted with awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short fic I wrote when I was procrastinating. I just love the idea of socially awkward Ross who desperately tries to maintain his cool demanor.

“Thank you for your purchase!!” the shopkeeper exclaimed happily. Ross looked down on the item he had just spent his money on. It was a dagger; small, but durable one fit for combat.

“Ah, I went and bought it,” the black haired boy murmured to himself. He was a bit of impulsive buyer and whenever he saw something he liked and knew he would have use of, he would immediately buy it. Well, in this case it wasn’t something he himself needed.

“Well, since I already bought it I can as well give it to him…”

That was right, it was supposed to be gift. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually bought gift for anyone. He remembered he bought something for Crea’s birthday once, but since the brown haired boy was a rather low maintenance friend, usually simply preparing the party with some fancier food was enough.

However, in this case it wasn’t even a birthday present. Actually, he had no idea when Alba’s birthday was, but he was sure to learn sooner or later since Alba would definitely do something embarrassingly sad on it, like singing “Happy Birthday” to himself or trying to eat the whole cake. 

So, no. It wasn’t a birthday present. It was a no-occasion present. Ross suddenly felt anxious. Was it okay to give someone a present without occasion? Not that he really cared about what people thought, but he didn’t want Alba to get some stupid ideas. He just wanted to give the present casually. Without much fuss. Like it was the most normal thing ever.

However, his mind immediately started simulating the most probable scenario. He could clearly see himself giving Alba a dagger after a certain amount of teasing, because Alba was just way too easy to tease. The boy would be suspicious at first, but after confirming that it was indeed a gift he would probably offer him a heartfelt thanks and he would smile widely, showing a grin that was so cute and innocent that Ross was sure it had a bit of Holy effect and possibly some recovery qualities.

At this point Ross felt something unwind in him. This scene was just so mushy and tender that it was… nauseating. Yes, definitely nauseating! After all he was a man of battlefield, he wasn’t used to such over-affectionate gestures. No, he definitely couldn’t give it like that. He needed an alternative where the dagger would be delivered to Alba while avoiding all potential dangers of young hero actually showing gratitude.

He needed to think of something…

“Soldier, where are you?” Upon hearing that Ross quickly but skilfully hid the dagger and moved towards the source of voice.

“Ah, were you lost, Hero? I just went to get more black manju buns. I didn’t think you would already feel lonely,” Ross lied immediately while mixing in some insults.

“I wasn’t! And we are supposed to be going deeper into the cave to fight monsters!” Alba retorted.

“I know, but I just can’t fight on empty stomach,” Ross continued as he took out of the bag one of buns he bought earlier and started to munch on it.

“You already ate some! Ah, never mind, you can eat in queue. Let’s get going already,” the young hero gave up on the conversation and instead turned around. Ross followed him, trying to figure out some creative ways of giving a present.

*

“I have enough of this!!!” Alba shouted as he was being crushed in the queue leading to the innermost part of the cave. Ross was also feeling uncomfortable, but he ignored it, partially because Alba’s frustrated screams were somehow making it worth it, and partially because he was still trying to figure out some way of giving Hero present. The more he thought about it the heavier the dagger seemed and truthfully he just wanted to get rid of both the weapon and the problem.

“That’s it we are going out! I can’t stand it anymore, let’s leave this place!!” Alba shouted, his voice becoming more desperate towards the end. Ross silently agreed, he also had enough of this crowd. And of his thoughts. Why was it so difficult to give someone a stupid dagger? Until now his only problem with daggers was how to successfully stab someone with one! That he could do well!

Wait, stab?

The cogs in his head moved. Yes, that seemed to be good idea. As both of them waded through the crowd, Ross discreetly took the dagger out and then skilfully plunged it into Alba’s side.

*

Ah, maybe it wasn’t the best idea. He did avoid Alba’s angelic smile, but at the same time his intentions were completely misunderstood. Ross stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. Should he keep quiet or should he admit that it was supposed to be a gift. But won’t he look stupid if he does? You usually don’t stab people with presents you intend to give them, do you?

Ross was realizing that he might have made mistake. Alba’s pitiful cries were fun, but the problem he was struggling with wasn’t resolved at all. It actually got worse. 

“I-It’s not like I bought it for your sake or anything, okay?” He said in tsundere fashion. That’s right, he will turn it into a joke. Maybe Alba will even see through the tsundere routine and figure out this is a gift.

“Eh? What? Did you buy it just to stab me?” Alba retorted angrily.

Damn, he didn’t. Still, he thought it was a joke. That was a good thing. Now it would be the best to try to change the topic. While he was figuring out what to do Alba stood up.

“Damn it, screw that thing!” he exclaimed and threw the dagger into distance. Ross noticed it too late so he could only watch as his gift flies through the sky…

…only to stab someone.

Well, at least Alba had a new problem now. And it might be possible to retrieve dagger and maybe try to give it once again at later date. 

Possibly after Alba completely forgets about today due to some sort of head trauma.


End file.
